


Маргарита

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020)



Category: La Reine Margot | Queen Margot (1994), La Reine Margot | Queen Margot - Alexandre Dumas, Мастер и Маргарита - Михаил Булгаков | The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov
Genre: Banners & Icons, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Portraits, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020
Summary: Сет аватарок по мотивам Дюма и Булгакова.120х120, до 30 Кб.4 баннера, каждый по клику можно забрать.
Relationships: Henri IV de France/Marguerite de Valois, Marguerite de Valois/Other(s), The Master/Margarita Nikolayevna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020





	Маргарита

**Author's Note:**

> Автор аватарок - [Alizeya](https://www.diary.ru/member/?1363713).
> 
>  _В понедельник восемнадцатого августа 1572 года в Лувре был большой праздник.  
>  [...]  
> Двор праздновал свадьбу Маргариты Валуа, дочери короля Генриха II и сестры короля Карла IX, с Генрихом Бурбоном, королем Наваррским.  
> _ А. Дюма-отец.
> 
>  _...одна из французских королев, жившая в шестнадцатом веке, надо полагать, очень изумилась бы, если бы кто-нибудь сказал ей, что ее прелестную прапрапраправнучку я по прошествии многих лет буду вести под руку в Москве по бальным залам._  
>  М. Булгаков.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


    

`<a target="_blank" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020"><img src="https://i4.imageban.ru/out/2020/08/18/dbb544f5bc149fec27316707310d40f0.jpg" alt="Dumas Filmz" title="Dumas Filmz"></a>`

    

`<a target="_blank" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020"><img src="https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2020/08/18/6fde9260b23fe985aed855b4bc76c9d9.jpg" alt="Dumas Filmz" title="Dumas Filmz"></a>`

    

`<a target="_blank" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020"><img src="https://i1.imageban.ru/out/2020/08/18/76e4c7064b4991fae076a656735cdce8.jpg" alt="Dumas Filmz" title="Dumas Filmz"></a>`

    

`<a target="_blank" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020"><img src="https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2020/08/18/8539325bd1f8f0a8d3c2ecbec363193d.jpg" alt="Dumas Filmz" title="Dumas Filmz"></a>`

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники:  
> \- кадры и фото фильма La Reine Margot (1994);  
> \- фото Jean-Daniel Lorieux по мотивам романа "Мастер и Маргарита".  
> В главной роли - Изабель Аджани.


End file.
